


When The Night Is Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: I just wanted to write something cute, M/M, Sharing a Bed, always kiss your homies goodnight, this was intentionally short my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, the night was too cold to sleep comfortably, even under layers of blankets.





	When The Night Is Cold

**Author's Note:**

> As most things I write, this is just something that came into my head and I thought would be sweet to write. It doesn’t really take place at a specific point in the book, but I guess that doesn’t matter? Anyways, if there’s anything anyone would like me to write for this fandom let me know :)
> 
> Told from Conseil’s point of view because we appreciate him very much. I chose not to write in first person because that’s just how it is.

     Conseil was a humble person who made an effort to be thankful for everything he had in whatever circumstances he found himself in. This sense of politeness made him likeable but was also to blame for a frequent problem he encountered; sometimes, the night was too cold to sleep comfortably, even under layers of blankets. 

     He knew there was no reason why he couldn’t ask for more, except for his own mind telling him that he shouldn’t bother the captain over it because it would be rude. Conseil thought Nemo was too intimidating and unpredictable to approach anyways. Besides, the strange man was often not to be seen for days at a time, and very upset when he emerged. Not wanting to be cold forever, the servant decided to come up with a different solution.

     Ned Land shared a cabin with him, and the two had grown exceptionally close because of it. When they first met, Conseil did not think he would turn out to be the great companion he was, and now they could strike up a conversation for hours at a time without much effort. Their relationship had become rather affectionate beyond comraderie in the past couple months, so it was perfectly reasonable for Conseil to find his way into the harpooner’s bed on nights where it was unreasonably cold.

       It was shaping out to be one of the dreadfully chilly nights that he could not think of an explanation for. Perhaps I will ask the professor about it tomorrow, he thought as he drew the top sheet past his shoulders in one last attempt to warm up. Conseil glanced over at Ned, who was already asleep with his back to the wall. Although he also thought it would be inconsiderate to wake his lover up, they had established earlier that it did not bother the Canadian much, and that he “would only be annoyed if it was that ass of a captain doing it.”

     The floors were silent as he stepped lightly over to the other side of the room. His small and almost feminine hand tapped Ned’s shoulder. At first Conseil thought that perhaps he hadn’t woken up, until the man in question shifted closer to the wall and pulled the sheets down. 

     “I figured you would make your way over here eventually,” the harpooner said, his voice much less tense than it normally was during the day.

     “Thank you,” was all Conseil whispered in response as he lay down on the mattress and pulled the sheets over the both of them. It was much warmer with someone else in bed with him. Ned put his arm over him and the two lay pressed against each other, out of love and also to beat the frigid air. Additionally, it was comforting to Conseil, to have his small frame be held by Ned, who was far stronger and taller than he was. 

     He looked up to see that Ned had already dozed back off. It was very late, so Conseil let his eyes fall shut. This time, the temperature no longer an issue, he was able to fall asleep just fine.


End file.
